Known optical modules may comprise plural elements to be positioned and aligned accurately, requiring delicate and specialist tools and techniques. Also, monolithic optical modules are known comprising a light first side, a light second side, and a beam steering portion in between. The beam steering portion may comprise reflective facets to alter the direction of propagation of the light beam within the optical module. Light exiting or re-entering the optical module through particular facets may exhibit further direction changes and lead to fractional light beams which may be used to tap and monitor the light beam.
There remains a desire for an improved optical module, facilitating mounting, use, and/or stability of the optical module. In particular, simple and robust construction and/or operation of assemblies comprising such optical modules are desired.